It Can Wait
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After his car accident, Chase has become more serious about his and other people's safety while driving, especially his sister's. Bree, who's now frustrated at her brother for complaining about her driving skills, thinks he's over the top. Will she change her mind about her brother's thoughts after she is involved in a serious car accident? 3-Shot. (Sequel to "Fear of the Wheel")
1. The Accident

**Hey everyone! New Story! Yay! This story was actually written a long time ago, and I never posted it, but I edited it, changed it a bit and now I'm posting it! This is sort of a sequel to my one-shot 'Fear of the Wheel', so you should probably read that story before you read this one, but you don't have to. I felt like that story needed a sequel. I wrote this story to sort of spread awareness of the safety of driving. Me being a victim of a car accident made me also want to write this story. The most annoying thing I can't stand when some people drive is texting. Texting can wait. No one should ever text and drive. It's not worth it. So many lives have been taken because of texting.**

 **Hope you enjoy part one of "It Can Wait" :D**

"Bree slow down" Chase to me, "You're going 50mph on a 30mph road!"

I sigh and roll my eyes in the back of my head. Chase and I were currently in my car, driving away from downtown. We went downtown to pick up a cake Davenport had ordered. I don't even know why he ordered a cake, it's not anyone's birthday. I guess he was just in the mood for cake. We haven't had cake in a long time.

"Relax Chase" I assure my brother, "I'm not going that fast. I don't even know why it's 30 on this road anyway."

"It's 30 for a reason you know."

"Someone needs to change it."

"Well until they do, you need to go 30."

I roll my eyes again. Why is he trying to tell me what to do? I'm the older sibling here. I know what I'm doing. I know you're supposed to obey the speed limit on the roads and all, but seriously this speed limit was a joke. I'm on an old road with no one on it, why do I have to go slow?

"Can you please slow down? I'm getting nervous." Chase starts to fidget with his fingers.

I sigh as I lower my speed from 50mph to 30mph. I only slowed down because Chase was starting to panic. It's been almost a year since Chase's really bad car accident. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he's still pretty shaken up from it. Even though he's not as bad as he was right after the accident, he still gets pretty tensed up every time he sits in a car. Lately Chase has been really picky on everyone's driving, especially mine. He says that I'm too distracted while driving. He says that I listen to my music too loud; I shouldn't text while driving, even though that was only a couple of times, and he says that I drive too fast. I always tell him to chill. It's highly unlikely that we would get in an accident. He must've saw the safety of driving movie on T.V lately or something and freaked. I honestly don't care what he thinks; I just didn't want him to be tensed up while I was driving. If Mr. Davenport ever found out about it, it would not end well.

"There" I tell him, "Now I'm only going five over the limit, happy now?"

He smiled and sighed in relief. "Thanks" he replied.

I nod as I turn up the radio. Chase automatically turned it back down. I turn it back up to of course have Chase turn it down again. I take a deep breath. I was starting to get impatient.

"Chase" I start, "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't listen to the radio that loudly" he replies, "its dark, we're on a barely lit road and plus it's raining. You need to focus on the road."

"I know Chase. That's what multi-tasking is. I can drive, focus on the road and listen to the radio at the same time. Now don't turn the knob down anymore!" I turn the radio up and begin to bob my head to the music.

Chase just sighs and looks back down at the cake he's holding. "Does Davenport need his face on everything? I mean, who wants to eat a cake with his face on it?"

"I don't care what the cake looks like as long as it's good, I'll eat it."

I suddenly hear a beep come from my phone which is lying on the edge of my seat. Chase hears the beep too. Before he has a chance to grab for it, I scoop up my phone in my right hand.

"Ooh" I say, "I got a text from Caitlin."

"Bree" Chase starts, "You shouldn't-"

"I know" I interrupt, "Text and drive, but technically I'm not texting. I'm just reading a text."

"Yeah, but your eyes are off the road." He pointed out the window, "See, you're driving into the other lane!"

"No I'm-" Hey, I am driving into the other lane! I quickly drive back over to my lane. "Ok, now I'm not."

"But you were. Bree…"

"What? Chase it was no big deal."

"No big deal? If another car would've been there, we would've crashed."

"There wasn't another car there and we're fine. Chill. I do things like this all the time."

"No I'm not going to chill. I'm telling Mr. Davenport about your driving when we get home." What a tattletale, "I don't feel safe in the car with you driving."

"Ok well you shouldn't have come with me to pick up the cake then. I could've always used my super speed to go pick up the cake, but no, you wanted to come with me on a nice drive, so I had to drive. Stop being a big scardey cat. And stop telling me what to do. You don't control me!" I then said something that I would later regret. "And I'm a bad driver Chase? Please. I'm not the one who got into a bad car accident and wrecked up my entire vehicle a year ago."

A hear a small gasp escape from my brother's mouth. Whoops. I didn't mean to say that. I was just upset. I know the accident he was in wasn't his fault. I glance over at Chase to see him staring out his window, trying his best to not try and face me. Oh man. Great. Now I have him thinking about the accident. Mr. Davenport told us all not to ever bring it up when Chase was around and I did. My phone beeped again and I see that a got another message from my friend.

The message read,

 **C: Hey, can you come over tomorrow at 8?**

I looked over at Chase to see that he was still trying to ignore me. I'm surprised that he didn't try and tell me to put my phone down. I get another message.

 **C: Hey are you there?**

Ok, I probably shouldn't text back. Davenport told me not to _ever_ text and drive. But, what's it going to hurt? I'm not on a busy street. There's no other car on this road. I'll be fine. I'm a great multitasker. With one hand, I begin to text Caitlin back.

 **B: Uh, sorry I**

Man, I can't reach the c on my keyboard. I stretch my finger to the letter C and continue to type.

 **B: Can't come over tom**

Before I could finish my sentence, I hear Chase scream.

"BREE LOOK OUT! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"

"Huh?" I look up from my phone to see that there's a sharp turn to the left straight ahead. Man, how did I not notice that? I gasp as I try to turn sharp to the left, but it was too late. I waited too late to turn.

The car turns left, but instead of staying on the street, the car flies off the road. I start to scream, along with Chase. I try to turn the car back onto the road, but I can't. I can't control the car. Sooner than I know, the car flips over and continues to flip over and over again. I look to my right and glace at Chase. He's screaming. I look past him towards the window to see a big tree that we're about to run into. After a few more seconds go by everything becomes dark.

* * *

I feel myself returning to consciousness. Once I feel strong enough, I open my eyes to see that I'm still in the car. I cough a couple of times. Oh no. It really happened. I crashed. I try to move my arms, but only the right one will move. The left one hurts too much. I stare out at the front window. The dashboard window of the car is cracked and broken. I look down at my jeans to see that there is a whole bunch of blood is splattered all over them. I also notice Davenport's cake is spattered over me too. I see that blood and cake is splattered over my shirt as well. I use my right arm to feel around my body to see where the blood is coming from. Hmm, I don't feel any really bad cuts on my body. I feel a cut on my head and blood running from my nose, but it shouldn't be causing this much blood…

My heart then skips a beat.

 _Oh no…_

I tilt my head, which is leaning against the back of the seat, to the right. I can barely move my neck, due to it aching really badly, but I move it anyway. I glance over to see that Chase sitting in his seat. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the right in a weird position. His head was leaning against the passenger window, which was shattered. Since the side of the car he was on crashed into the tree, that part of the car was bent badly. Both of Chase's legs were trapped underneath a part of the car. Cake was spread out all over Chase's body. There was tons of blood oozing out the side of his head and I see that his right arm is smashed against the side of the car as well.

"Chase?" I barely squeak out.

No answer comes from his still body.

"Chase?"

Still no answer. I look down at his stomach to see if he's breathing or not, but I don't see any sign of him breathing. Hopefully my sight's not great and he is actually breathing.

"Chase" No answer once again. I begin to cry. "Chase please answer me. Please. Do something to show me that you're ok. Nod, move your hands, something. Please." Nothing came from him. I turn away and begin to cry harder. My cry's almost like a scream. I look up at the dashboard to see that my cell phone was sitting up there. The screen was cracked but I could still see the last thing I had typed into the phone before I crashed. I scream even louder. "Oh my gosh this is all my fault. Why did I have to text that stupid message?! It could've waited!" I look outside the window to see that it was still dark out. What time was it? It looked like it was really late in the night. _I have to get us some help._ I try to get up, but I can't. Everything hurts. The only things I can move are my right arm, my left leg and my head, and barely that. I turn to look at Chase again, who is still unresponsive. I begin to sob even harder.

"Oh man" I sob, "I promised him he wouldn't get into another accident. I promised him! I-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was sobbing too hard to talk. I suddenly hear some car tires screech from the left. I tilt my head to the left to see a car stop on the side of the road a few hundred feet away from us. Out from the car hops four guys who look to be in college. The guys start walking towards my car. _Yes, someone saw my car._ I hear voices coming from the guys.

"Whoa that car is really jacked up" one said.

"I hope no one's in there" another said.

Once they get close enough for them to hear me, I begin to scream/cry for help.

"Help!" I cry, "Someone please help me!"

"Hey" one of the guys says as he runs closer to the car, "There's someone in there!"

I hear footsteps running and soon right in front of my left window are the four boys.

One of the guys leaned in closer to me.

"Oh my goodness!" he cries, "Are you ok?"

"Please help me!" I screech out as I begin to sob again, "Please help! I crashed into the tree. Please, you have to get me and my brother out of here. Please, I don't even know if he's alive. You have to get him out of here. Please…" I continue to hyperventilate as I continue to cry.

The guy that was leaning in towards his car turned to one of his friends.

"Jeff" he said, "Call an ambulance!"

'Jeff' pulled out his cell phone and walked away from the car.

"P-Please help me" I repeat, "Please."

The young man reached through the broken glass window put a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be ok. Just don't move. We're getting an ambulance for you. Just stay put and relax."

"Yeah" one of the other guys says, "Just take deep breaths and calm down."

"No!" I protest, "The ambulance is going to take too long. Please, I'll be fine, just help my brother out of the car. I don't know if he'll _be_ ok. Please!"

Two of the guys walk closer to the passenger side of the car.

"Just breathe" the guy who has a hand on my shoulder continues to tell me, "Everything's going to be alright."

I try to nod, but my head hurts too much to do so. "I don't wanna die" I mumble, "I don't wanna die…"

"It's going to be ok. We're going to stay right here with you. You're not going to die."

 _You don't know that…_

"Todd" one of the boys that walked over to the passenger's side called out, "The passenger door's collided with the tree trunk. There's no way we can open the door unless we move the car over tot he left."

"The kid in the passenger's seat looks in really bad shape" the other one 'whispered' to Todd, "There's blood everywhere, even on the outside of the car."

"The ambulance is on its way" Jeff said as he walked back over to his friends, "Should be here in a couple minutes."

"Ok" Todd replied. He then turned back to face me, "They're on their way alright?"

"Ok" I answer.

He glances down at the door. "I'm going to try to get you out of here. He tries to open the door, but it won't open. "It won't budge. Is the door locked?"

I glance over at the lock. "No."

"Man it must be stuck. Don't worry. They'll get you out somehow."

I glance back over at Chase. I guess Todd notices.

"He'll be ok" he assures me "Don't worry. You guys are going to be fine." He clears his throat, "Now, can you move anything or does everything hurt?"

"Everything hurts" I cough, "I can't move my left arm, my right leg or anything else. I can slightly move my head."

"Ok. That's good." He looked at Chase.

"Can you tell if he's breathing?" I ask the guy, "I can't tell if he's breathing or not. Please help him."

"Uh…" he tries to lean in closer to the car, "I can't tell."

I sigh and tears begin to fall down my cheeks again.

"But I'm sure he's fine. Don't cry-uh what's your name? Do you remember your name?"

I sniffle. "Bree. It's Bree."

"Ok Bree, don't cry. It's going to be alright ok?"

I don't answer; I just continue to cry as we all wait for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

"The ambulance is here" Todd tells me, "They're going to help you now."

"Ok" I sniffle, "Thank you for calling them. Thank you so much."

"No problem." He and his friends exits from my vision.

I look at Chase again. He's still in the same position he was in when we first crashed.

"Don't worry" I tell him, "We're going to be ok."

After a couple of minutes, some medics and firefighters ran up to my window.

"Oh man" one of them said, "This is the worst car crash I've seen in a while." He then looked at me. "Don't worry sweetie. We'll get you out of there in no time."

He and a couple of others begin to use some kind of huge tool to rip the driver's door off the car. Once it's completely off, some medics start to carefully put me on a stretcher.

"No" I tell them, "Get my brother first. Get my brother first!" Of course, they were all too busy barking orders at each other, that they didn't hear me. Once I was put on a stretcher, a blanket was thrown over me. As I was being wheeled to the back of the ambulance, I see some firefighters trying to lift the car away from the huge tree it was next to so they could get Chase out from the passenger side. As I was put in the back of the ambulance a lady, walked up next to me.

"Everything's going to alright honey" she told me, "We're taking you to a hospital."

"But what about my brother? Is he going to be ok? He's still in the-" I winced in pain as I felt a sharp pain come from my head. It felt like a hammer had just hit my head.

"Relax dear. They're getting him out of the car." She runs her fingers through my hair, "Now I just want you to close your eyes and take it easy."

I take a deep breath. I knew the lady was right. I close my eyes and soon drift off, thinking about if Chase and I were going to be ok.

 **Hope you liked part 1. Part 2 should be up soon if I'm not too busy. I have tennis matches everyday this week, plus I have tons of h.w (taking all AP classes folks), but I'll still try to update.**

 **"The Wizard of Davenland" will be updated tomorrow and "Shattered" will be updated next week or possibly this week maybe.**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and see you later for part two!**


	2. In the Hospital

**Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I was going to update sooner, but unfortunately during tennis practice last week, I passed out so I've been taking it easy for a couple of days. Don't worry, I'm fine now guys, I just need to relax. Luckily I typed this up before I passed out but I never finished it. So, I have to change this two shot into a three shot. I hope you don't mind. I'll begin working on the last chapter ASAP. Wow 18 reviews?! Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate them a lot!**

 **Hope you enjoy chapter two of this!**

" _BREE LOOK OUT! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"_

 _*crash*_

" _BREE LOOK OUT! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"_

 _*crash*_

" _BREE LOOK-"_

I scream as I jolt my eyes open. I breathe in and out heavily. It feels like I can barely do that. I try to look around to see where I am, but due to sleep being in my eyes I can barely see anything. I hear a voice coming from the right of whatever I'm laying on.

"Bree" a voice said, "Bree…I'm right here…" The voice almost sounded like Adam's, but without excitement and less goofy. This voice sounded quieter, dry, a little monotone and also depressed, the exact opposite of Adam.

Since my left arm still smarts from earlier, I use my right one to wipe the sleep off of my eyes. Once my vision is perfectly clear, I can now see that I'm in a hospital bed in a hospital room. I look over to the left to see and hear the heart monitor beeping steadily.

"Bree…"

I move my head to the right to see Adam sitting by my side in a chair. He eyes light up a little and he smiles slightly once he sees me staring back at him.

"Hey" I say to him, my voice sounding really hoarse and crackly.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do. You're Adam."

"Good, but do you-"

I answer his question before he even finishes asking it, "Yes Adam. I know what my name is. I'm Bree Davenport, age seventeen."

My brother sighed in relief. "Good. I'm so glad that you don't have memory loss. It would've been a pain for me and Leo to have to help you jog your memory back."

I look out the hospital room window to see that it is nighttime still. I haven't been out for a while then.

"What time is it?"

"Uh…" Adam glances over at the clock that I just now notice is hanging from the wall across from us, "It's almost nine at night." Nine at night? Man, maybe I have been out for a while.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Two days?" I begin to sit up, only to feel a sting of pain go through my body. Adam quickly helped me lie back down.

"Whoa take it easy Bree" he says to me, "You don't need to be sitting up right now." He then sighed.

Instead of asking him what bones on my body were broken, I decided to look down at myself to figure out that answer. I didn't see anything wrong with my legs, no signs of a cast or anything, just a couple of bandages on my left leg. I then look over at my left arm to see that there was a cast over my wrist. Oh well, at least I didn't break my right wrist. I wouldn't be able to write or do anything for that matter.

"You broke your left wrist and sprained your neck" Adam informed me as he watched me try and figure out what was wrong, "You hit your head pretty hard the doctors say, but thankfully you don't have a concussion."

I sigh in relief. "Good" I reply.

"The doctors said you were really lucky. I mean, just by looking at your car from the accident I can tell you are very lucky to be in the condition you're in too."

The accident. Right. I almost forgot about that. I didn't want to think about it. I remembered everything, including the part where I drove off the road due to my stupid action of texting.

I then ask a question that I really didn't want to know the answer to.

"Adam" I say slowly.

"Yeah?"

I take a deep breath. "How's Chase?"

Adam's eyes widened. He then got a sad look in his eyes. He turned away from me for a second and looked over at the window. It looked as if he was about to cry. I felt my eyes getting watery too. It's never good when someone can never answer a question about someone right away.

"Adam?"

Adam slowly turned away from the window and faced me again. He tries to change the subject.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asks me, "Do you feel any pain, do you feel sick, any-"

"Adam" I say, my voice getting a little louder, "How's Chase?"

Adam looked down at the floor.

"Adam"

Adam looked back up at me again. "Well" he starts, "Let me just say that he's not in as well of a condition as you are in." He paused for a second, "He's in a coma."

My heart skipped a beat. "A-A c-coma?"

"Yeah." He sighs.

I swallow a huge lump in my throat. I put my brother in a coma?

"How long has he been in a-" It took an extra effort from my mouth to spit out the next word, "c-coma?"

Adam swallowed hard. "He's been in one ever since you both got here."

So two days then. I sigh. I'm the worst sister ever. If I would've just listened to him when he was telling me not to text while driving, we wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't be in a coma and I wouldn't be in this hospital bed thinking about not listening to what he had said.

"Is he ever going to come out of it?"

Adam shakes his head. "The doctors don't think so. We almost lost him yesterday. He left us while we were all in their visiting him, but thankfully the doctors brought him back." I assume he didn't feel like talking anymore, because he didn't say anything else, plus he looked as if he was almost about to cry.

"This is all my fault" I mutter to myself.

Adam looked back up at me. I guess he heard me. "No it's not" he tells me. I can tell he was just trying to make me feel better. He knew deep inside it really was my fault. I was driving; I ran off the road, and I made us crash into a tree. "It's not your fault Bree."

I didn't feel like arguing so I changed the subject. "Where's everyone else?"

"Leo went to go eat something from the cafeteria here. He should be back soon. Davenport and Tasha are with Chase in his room. They came and visited you yesterday before Chase…well you know." He sighed again. "After that, they've never left his side. They're scared he's going to drift off again. He's a sight for sore eyes. You were too when we first saw you, but not as bad as Chase."

I close my eyes and the memory of Chase lying beside me in the car stiller than a rock came back to me. I shiver.

"Oh are you cold?" Adam asked me as he started to pull another blanket over top of me.

"No no" I tell him, "I'm fine. Really-oh never mind." I just let Adam throw another blanket over me.

"Are you hungry? I could call the cafeteria and tell them to bring you up some soup."

"No thanks Adam. I'm fine."

He nods. Wow, I've never seen Adam so serious. Wait a minute yes I have. He's always serious whenever Leo, Chase or I get hurt or something. I guess it's just a big brother instinct.

The door to the room opens and I see Leo walk into the room and sit across from Adam.

"Hey Bree" he says to me, "I'm glad to see that you're up."

"Yeah me too" I lie. I wish I was still unconscious. Now I have to think about Chase being in a coma and that's the worst thought ever.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess." I sigh, "How long before I'm ready to leave out of this place?"

"Probably a few days" Adam answered.

I groan.

"Hey Bree" Leo started, "If you don't mind me asking…how'd you end up driving off the road and crashing into a tree?"

I couldn't tell them that I crashed due to texting. They would hate me. Mr. Davenport and Tasha have told me millions of times never to text and drive.

"Bree?"

"Huh?" I glance back up at Leo.

"Bree are you ok?" Adam asked concernedly, "You just turned ghostly pale all of a sudden."

"I'm ok" I assure my brothers.

"So" Leo started again, "How'd you crash again?"

I started to rethink back to the accident again.

" _BREE LOOK OUT! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"_

 _*crash*_

"Bree.."

"Huh?" I look back at my brothers again.

"Bree are you sure you're ok?" Adam asked again, "Maybe I should get the nurse…."

"No no I'm fine" I quickly reply, "Leo, I don't really wanna talk about the crash right now ok? Please."

"But" Leo started, "I just-"

"Leo" Adam interrupted as his voice got quieter, "Mr. Davenport said not to talk about the accident to her remember? It's going to be a pain for her and Chase to overcome this. We don't want to push things too soon."

"Oh I forgot sorry. Sorry Bree."

"It's ok" I tell him, "Can I just go to sleep now? I don't really feel like talking right now."

"Oh" Adam replied, "Sure. Yeah go ahead. You need sleep anyway. Leo and I will be right here if you need us ok?"

"Ok." With that I close my eyes and begin to drift off again. I need sleep so I can get better faster so I can go and see Chase.

* * *

Days go by and I'm finally checked out of the hospital. I'm not 100% better, but I feel better than when I was cooped up in that hospital bed. Besides having a broken wrist, a couple of bruises on my face and legs and wearing a neck brace, I was fine. But Chase wasn't. Chase was still in his hospital room, in a coma, which the doctors said he'd never come out of this. I hope they're wrong. He just has to come out of the coma, he just has too. If he doesn't I'll never forgive myself.

Currently I was in Chase's room, along with Mr. Davenport. Tasha had decided to take her and the boys back home to rest for a while. I think they all needed a break from worrying so much about Chase and me. She tried to convince Davenport to leave for a minute to, but he refused. He still hasn't left Chase's side since Chase had almost died. He's barely spoken to anyone either, except for Chase of course. Right now, Davenport was starting to fall asleep on Chase's chest.

"Uh Mr. Davenport" I whisper as I shake his shoulders, "Mr. Davenport wake up. Mr. Davenport…"

"Huh?" he replied as he sat straight up, "Huh what is it? Has Chase woken up yet?" He looked over at his son, "No I guess not."

"Mr. Davenport" I say as I put a hand on his shoulder, "You really need to get some rest. You look terrible." I mean I couldn't lie to him, he did look terrible. He has two big bags under his eyes and his hair is all matted up.

"I can't Bree" he told me, "I can't. I have to make sure Chase is ok.." He starts to drift off again.

"Well you can't do anything falling in and out of sleep. Davenport wake up!"

"Huh? Oh did I drift off again?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Uh yeah. Hey how about you go and get some rest? I'll watch over Chase ok?"

"Bree I can't leave him."

"He'll be fine without you for a while. If he was awake, he would want you to get some rest."

He sighed. "I guess you're right Bree." He stands up and kisses my cheek, "I'll be out in the car if you need me. I'm going to rest for a couple of minutes there. Call me if anything happens ok?"

"Ok."

He leaves. I glance back down at Chase. Adam wasn't kidding when he said he was in really bad shape. His right leg was broken and in a cast, his left leg was nearly broken, but it wasn't. He had a huge black eye over his left eye and there were little bruises all over his body. His right arm was also broken and he had a really bad knot on the side of his head. He was hooked up to a machine that was helping him breathe and stay alive. I took a hold of his left hand, which was limp and squeezed it. I then started to talk to him. Some people say that people can still hear when they're in comas.

"Chase" I say softly, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, probably not, but I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I should've listened to you when you told me that I needed to focus on driving safely. You were right. And I was wrong. Because of my stupid action, you're lying here in a coma." I pause, "The doctors don't think you're going to wake up." I swallowed hard, "The doctors think it's so bad that a couple of days ago, they asked Mr. Davenport if he wanted to pull your plug that's keeping you alive." A few tears escaped my watery eyes, "Of course, Mr. Davenport refused to pull it. He still believes that you'll come out of your coma. We all think you'll come out of it. Mr. Davenport, me, Tasha, Adam and Leo. So if you can, just open your eyes, prove the doctor's wrong and wake up for me please."

Of course, nothing happens.

" _Bree you shouldn't-"_

" _I know, text and drive, but technically I'm not texting. I'm just reading a text."_

 _*crash*_

My rope snaps and I start to bawl on top of Chase's chest.

"I'm so sorry" I sob, "Please forgive me. I won't ever forgive myself until you forgive me. I probably still won't forgive myself even if you do forgive me. Never ever." I continue to sob on my brother until I cry myself to sleep.

 **I really hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a little rushed. Hopefully I can get the last chapter up really soon. What do you think's going to happen next? Do you think Chase is going to die? Once again I'm so sorry for the wait and see you for the last chappy!**


	3. Faith

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them a lot! And thank you guys for hoping I would get better. I feel much better now and I'm going to start playing tennis again on Monday :D**

 **I hope you enjoy the last chappy to the story!**

" _Hey Bree" Chase says to me as he trots down the living room staircase._

 _I turn away from the mystery show I'm watching on television to greet him. "Hey" I say, "What's up?"_

" _Uh…well" he faces begins to turn red._

" _What is it?"_

 _He shakes his head, "Never mind." He grabs his car keys from off the kitchen counter and walks towards the front door._

" _Are you sure you don't want something?" I raise an eyebrow. Something's wrong with him. Something's always wrong with him whenever his face turns red without it being cold or hot temperature wise._

" _Y-yeah I'm sure" he stutters out as he tries to quickly exit the house._

 _I get up from my comfy spot on the couch and walk up to him, "Really Chase. What's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you."_

 _He sighed. "Fine. I want to go to the store to buy some socks, but I'm kind of scared to go…"_

" _Scared?"_

 _He nods. "Yeah. I'm still a little nervous about driving."_

" _Of course you are. It's only been a few months since the accident."_

" _Yeah, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the-"_

" _Sure."_

" _Really?"_

" _Of course. I'm bored here anyway. And besides, I can't have my little brother getting into another accident can I?" I playfully punch his shoulder._

 _He laughs._

" _Don't worry Chase. You won't ever get into another accident with me in the car with you."_

" _Thanks Bree" he tells me, "This means a lot to me."_

" _No problem and I promise you, you won't get into a car accident with me around."_

" _You're right about that. Thanks again."_

 _I grab his arm and I tug him outside towards his car._

"Excuse me" I hear a voice say, "Excuse me miss…" I feel someone shaking my shoulders.

I immediately open my eyes and raise my head up from Chase's chest. I look to my right to see a man standing before me. He has a small smile on his face. I think he's a nurse or something.

"What is it?" I exclaim, "Why are you here? Is it Chase? Is he alright? Is he breathing? Is he-"

"Relax" the man gently replies, "I'm just here to do my daily check on him. I'm just going to be checking some things on the computer and adjusting his bed, so he's comfortable."

"At eight o'clock at night?"

"Yup." He walks over to the computer near the other side of Chase's bed and begins to check something on it, "You must be tired. I saw you walk into this room a couple of hours ago. You've been in here all night."

"Yeah" I reply, "But I'll try not to drift off again. I have to be awake when he awakens." _If he awakens that is._ I grab Chase's limp hand again and watch the man check information on his computer, "Is he ok?"

"Well" the man turns around, "He's the same as he was a couple hours ago."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The man, who I now know is named Kurt due to his name tag, sighs.

"Well" he starts, "It's not good."

I softly gasp. Not good? Not good?!

"But it's not terribly bad either."

"My brother's in a coma" I tell Kurt, "I'm pretty sure that's 'terribly bad'." I sigh and look back down at my brother again.

Kurt walks a little closer to me. "I'm sorry" he apologized, "I didn't mean it like that." He took a deep breath, "So what moron made you drive off the road?"

I look up at him, "What?"

"Your accident. What moron was driving so recklessly that he made you drive off the road?"

"How do you know about the accident?"

"The news. Plus, word travels around fast when you work at a hospital." He winks at me. Oh yeah, right. "I'm sick of these idiots who don't know how to drive and put others lives at risk."

"Yeah" I lightly chuckle, thinking in the back of my head about my reckless driving.

"I saw a picture of your car after the accident. You're lucky to be alive-uh what's your name?"

"Bree."

"You're lucky to be alive Bree." He looked over at Chase, "Your brother too."

"He's barely alive." I sigh again.

I feel the man put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't lose faith" he tells me. He then takes a seat next to me. "Don't ever lose faith. I know it's not really looking too good for your brother, but if you have a little faith and hope, I guarantee things will turn out better."

I nod. "This is all my fault" I mutter to myself.

I guess he heard me, "Bree, it's not your fault some moron wasn't paying attention and made you drive off the road." Ok, where is he getting that someone made me drive off the road? "You don't seem like the type of girl that would be distracted while driving. I know this wasn't your fault." Yes it was. It was my fault. I was texting and I crashed. Instead of telling him that it actually was my fault, I kept silent. I don't know why, maybe because I felt guilty.

"Now" he starts again, "Me on the other hand, I was such a reckless driver." He looked down at the floor, "My reckless driving cost my little brother's life."

My brain snaps into full attention on what Kurt is saying, "What?"

Kurt stood up and started to adjust Chase's bed. "Yup. I like many other teens was a careless driver." He sighed, "This happened a few years back. It was the last day of summer. My mother had to go to work that day and she told me to watch my kid brother Jerry. I decided that I would take us both out to get some ice cream from the shop down the street. We both hopped in my car and I started driving off towards downtown." He voice started to get scratchy and softer, "I wasn't paying attention. I was texting my friend while driving." He paused, "I drove off the road and I ran into a ditch. The last thing I ever heard my brother say was my name. I was okay, but my brother died instantly due to impact. He was only thirteen." He chuckles lightly, "It's always funny how the person that causes the crash is ok, but the other innocent people are never okay." True.

Man that's really sad. I mean, I'm lucky that both Chase and I are still alive from the crash. Especially Chase. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without him. It would be empty, and sad. If anything ever happened to anyone in my family, I wouldn't know if I would ever be happy again.

"I'm sorry about your brother" I tell Kurt, "I know it must've been hard for you to overcome his death."

He nods. "Yup. It still is hard to get through the day without thinking about him sometimes." He then focuses back on adjusting the settings on Chase's bed, "There we go. Chase should be more comfortable now." He then makes sure the tubes on Chase are ok. "His tubes are fine." Kurt then turns back to face me.

"Thank you for helping my brother feel more comfortable" I say.

"No problem Bree. Anytime. And don't you listen to what the doctors say. Chase will be perfectly fine."

"Well we hope he'll be fine" I correct.

"Trust me. If you have enough faith, he will be." He started to exit the room. "See you around Bree. Make sure to talk to your brother. It's been said people can hear everything that's going on around them when they're in a coma."

"Don't worry I will. Thank you again."

Kurt leaves. I glance back down at Chase again.

"Did you hear that Chase?" I ask him, "Kurt says if I have enough faith, you'll be alright. You're going to be fine you hear? You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I groan. That's what a told him a little after his first accident. Gosh I'm such a liar.

I hear the room door open again. I turn around to see to see Adam walk into the room.

"Hey" I start, "I thought Tasha took you and Leo home to rest."

"She did" he replied, "But I can't rest. I'd much rather be up here with Chase. It's you who should be resting. You just checked out of the hospital."

"I didn't just check out. It's been a few days."

Adam sat in a seat across from me, "I'm going to take a guess that Chase is still in a coma?"

I nod. No Adam, he's just asleep and those tubes attached to his face are just there for fun. Adam sighed.

"Who was that guy that was in here? I saw him walking out of the room while I was on my way here."

"Oh, he was just here checking up on Chase and making sure that he is comfortable. I think he was a nurse or something."

"How does he know if Chase's comfortable if Chase can't respond to anything he does?"

I shrug. That was a pretty good question. What if Chase didn't want the bed adjusted? What if he had liked it better the way it was originally?

"Where's Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh, he went out to the car to rest for a while. I told him to get some rest, he looked awful."

"Who can blame him? I would look awful too if my son was in a coma." He sighed.

I feel like I should tell Adam what really happened. I mean, I couldn't keep that I was texting while driving a secret forever. I feel like if I don't tell about the texting, I'm lying to everyone. But what if everyone hates me if I tell them the truth? I mean, I wouldn't blame them if they did hate me, but at the same time, I don't want anyone to hate me.

"Bree?"

I snap out of my inner thoughts and look up at my older brother.

"Are you crying?"

I'm crying? I suddenly begin to feel hot steaming tears fall down my cheeks. I guess I am crying.

"No" I lie trying to hold back the tears.

"Bree, you're crying." He got up out of his chair and sat down in the seat next to mine. "What's wrong?"

"W-Well" I stutter out as I try to think of I white lie to tell him, "I-I just-" I can't think of a lie to tell him. I just feel like hugging him. Before I get a chance to embrace my brother into a hug, he embraces me into one. I begin to cry like a baby.

"I-I'm sorry" I sob into his chest, "I-"

"Hey" he gently replies, "It's ok Bree. Just let it all out. It'll make you feel better."

"T-This is my fault. I-I promised him that he wouldn't get into another accident and I didn't keep my promise."

"This isn't your fault…"

"Yes it is."

"No it's-"

"YES IT IS!" I quiet my voice, "Adam, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay…what is it?"

"I didn't drive off the road because of another car, or because I couldn't see the road, I drove off the road because I wasn't paying attention…I was texting."

I hear Adam gasp. "Texting, what?" He lets go of me.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"Bree." Adam's voice was now firm and had a harsh tone to it. He's mad. "How could you? Mr. Davenport and Tasha told us millions of times never to text and drive!"

"I'm-"

"Do you really think sorry's going to fix this?!" He stood up from his chair. His face was red and he was panting heavily. "Our brother's lying here practically dead because of your stupid actions! And you don't even care!"

I stood up out of my chair in rage. How dare he say that I didn't care about my brother? "I _do_ care about him!" I protest, "And don't you dare say that I don't again! I care more about him than you do! All you ever do to him are punch and throw him around. What kind of a brother are you? You don't care about him at all!"

"At least I never broke a promise to him." He started to walk out of the room. Before he left, he turned to face me, "And just so you know, if Chase dies, you'll be labeled as a murderer for the rest of your life. At least I won't have to live with that burden." With that, he exits the room.

I take the newspaper that's lying on a nearby table and rip it in half. He basically called me a murderer. Me a murderer? Well, I guess it will be true if Chase does die. I will have killed him. As furious as I am right now at Adam, I don't blame him for lashing out like that. I guess I would've said the same thing if it was he who had texted and drove and crashed. But still, the words he said to me still hurt.

 _Murderer_

Especially that one. I sit back down in my chair.

"I'm sorry if you heard all of that" I tell Chase, "I didn't mean to say that Adam didn't care about you. He wouldn't have yelled at me if he didn't care about you. It was actually pretty scary. I've never seen him so upset." I clear my throat. "But please remember also that I care about you too. I never meant for any of this to happen. I promise as soon as we both get better, I'll never text and drive again." I pause, "Well, I guess I should let you rest in quiet now. You're probably sick of hearing a whole bunch of talking anyway. But don't worry. I'm right here if you need me." I put my head down on the side of the bed and rest there for a while…

* * *

After a few hours of sitting in silence, I hear the door to the room open again. I turn to see Adam walking into the room. I turn back around to face Chase.

"Uh hey" he says quietly to me as he sits down beside me.

"Hey" I mumble, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I got you a bottle of apple juice from the cafeteria downstairs."

I grab the bottle from his hands. "Oh, thanks."

I hear Adam sigh. "Look. About what happened earlier…"

"You don't have to apologize" I interrupt, "You were right. I'm the one who's sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I should've never said half of what I said to you. I know the crash was just an accident."

"I shouldn't have been texting."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have called you a murderer. I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that I said you didn't care about Chase. I know you do."

"I'm sorry I said you didn't care about him either."

"So, am I forgiven?"

I laugh, "Only if I am."

He then hug. After a couple of minutes, we break our hug. I suddenly feel a warm hand on mine, which is lying on the bed. Wait, it couldn't be…could it? I quickly turn to see that Chase's left hand is on top of mine.

"Adam look" I say, "Chase's hand is on mine. I think he moved it!"

Adam's eyes widen, "His hand moved?"

I nod. We immediately put all of our focus on our brother. I grab his hand.

"Chase" I say, "Chase can you hear me?"

"Chase" Adam starts, "If you can hear us, then squeeze Bree's hand."

Nothing happened. Then, a couple of minutes later, I felt a little squeeze come from Chase's hand.

"He squeezed my hand Adam!"

"He did? Good!"

Suddenly, we see Chase's eyes start to slowly shift open.

"I think he's waking up." I silently cheer in my head. Ha, that's what those doctors get. They thought he was never going to wake up from his coma.

After a couple of seconds, Chase's eyes were fully open. He looked up at Adam and me.

"BBBreee" he slurred out, "AAAdaam?"

I felt my heart rate go up. "Hey Chase" I say softly, "We're so glad to see you."

He didn't say anything else. He just continued to stare at us.

Adam stood up from his chair, "I-I'll go get the doctors" he stuttered out. He went running out of the room.

"WWhheeree's hheee ggoing?" Chase asked.

"He's just going to get the doctors" I answer, "Now just take it easy. Everything's going to be ok."

Chase attempted to nod as he shut his eyes again. I squeezed his hand again. I put a smile on my face. Chase was going to be okay. I don't have to worry anymore. I continue to smile as I wait for Adam to come back with the doctors.

* * *

Days pass and Chase begins to get better and better. He was now alert of what was going on and was starting to talk more clearly, but not exactly normal yet. As soon as they heard that Chase was awake, Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo came back to the hospital to visit him.

I finally told Mr. Davenport and Tasha about my texting and driving too. Of course, they were mad, but they were more thankful that Chase and I were ok. That didn't stop them from grounding me for two months and taking away my license for a while though. Oh well, I deserved it. I'm lucky that my punishment wasn't worse than that.

* * *

Chase remembered everyone and mostly everything, which was good. He hit his head so hard, we all thought for sure he would get amnesia, but he didn't. The only thing Chase couldn't remember surprisingly was the accident. Currently, I was in the hospital room alone with him while everyone else went to go eat. I told them I wanted some alone time with my brother.

"So" Chase squeaked out, "Let me get this straight. We were in a really bad car accident because you were texting and driving?"

I nod. "Yeah" I reply, "I'm really sorry about that. I promise never to text and drive again."

"Are you sure I just didn't fall down the staircase at home?"

"Look at yourself. You didn't fall down the stairs. We were in my car driving home from the bakery and I ran into a tree."

"Well that explains my broken arm and leg." He glances down at himself, "And all the bruises. And your cast and neck brace."

"That's so weird that you don't remember anything."

"Everything's a blur...ow." He used his left hand to put a hand on his head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little pain from my head. It happens all the time."

"Anyways" I start, "Do you forgive me for causing you to slip into a coma and causing you to be in the hospital in the first place?"

Chase closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. "You know how scared I was about your driving Bree and you didn't listen..."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll never text and drive again. I swear. I should've listened to you when you said that I needed to focus on my driving. You were right."

He smiled. "I'm always right aren't I?"

I roll my eyes.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you."

"Really?" I squeak, "Thanks." I give him a gentle hug.

"By the way, I heard everything that you and Adam said to each other a few days back when I was still in a coma.."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you both made up. Being in a coma is so weird. I can hear everything, but I couldn't respond to it. I never want to be in a coma again."

"Well hopefully you won't ever be in one again" I tell him, "I can't promise that you won't ever be in one again, but I can hope you won't be. I'm going to stop making promises I can't keep."

Chase chuckled, "Haha I like that."

"Me too." I then stand up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I start to leave.

"Bree?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for finally realizing it's time to change your driving habits. It really means a lot to me."

"Thank you for helping me realize they needed to be changed. And don't worry, we'll get through all of this together."

He smiles. With that, I leave out of the room and head towards the guest restrooms.

 **Sorry if the end was bad. I hope you enjoyed this story! My other stories will be updated ASAP. Sorry it's taking a long time for me to update. Thanks for reading! Love you guys :D Peace!**


End file.
